The term “floating brake disc” describes a two-part brake disc. A floating brake disc consists of an inner ring and an outer ring, which are coupled to one another via connecting means. The inner ring is also described as a “carrier pot”, and the outer ring as a “braking rim” or as a “rotor”. The outer ring carries the brake band, that is to say, the brake linings run on said ring. Coupling to the wheel takes place via the inner ring. Floating brake discs were developed in order to avoid overheating problems in one-piece brake discs. A problem with regard to the durability of floating brake discs is constituted by the connecting means, which are acted upon by powerful forces during the braking operation, so that it is possible, in some cases, for shearing-off of the connecting means, and thereby breakage of the brake disc, to occur. In any case, the connecting means are exposed to wear and tear.
One proposal for improving the above-mentioned problems of floating brake discs is put forward by U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,726 B2. In the exemplified embodiments described in that patent, the torque is shifted from the rotor to the hub. The load is thereby removed from the connecting means and borne by special tooth systems.
The brake disc according to the aforesaid US patent has various disadvantages. Thus, manufacture is very expensive since the sections of toothing have to be manufactured accurately in order to make the desired meshing, and the relieving of the load on the connecting means, possible at all. The constant subjection of the bearing surface to load in the region of the toothing between the inner and outer rings results in a relatively high degree of wear.